Junjou Hatsukoi (A Collection of One-shots)
by starryeyesandfireflies
Summary: This is a simple collection of Junjou Romantica and Sekiichi Hatsukoi one-shots. Of you don't like BxB, then leave now! This collection will feature many crack pairings and crossover pairings.


Summer time. Misaki was harmlessly doing the laundry when Usami moved to lean against the glass sliding door carefreely, taking a light drag from his cigarette and regarding him with his near-violet blue eyes. Misaki glanced at him and then turned.

"What is it?" He asked warily.

"I need to recharge." Usami muttered, tossing his spent cigarette over the balcony. "Come here."

"Eh? No way!" Misaki grabbed the nearest article of clothing he could find and brandished it as a weapon. It was a pair of his own boxers, a soft grey-blue cotton. He blushed and tossed them down on the laundry basket as he backed up a step. Usami countered his step with one of his own.

"Usagi-san, please don't do this today of all days!" Misaki set his jaw and pointed at Usami accusingly. "In fact, please do not do that kind of thing on any day!"

"Don't you mean, 'Please, do those kind of things everyday'?" Usami closed the distance between them before Misaki could react and pinned him to the balcony railing. Misaki squirmed, trying to get away from Usami. Usami pressed a kiss to his neck and Misaki struggled to push him off.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki ducked under Usami's arms and skirted around him to slam the balcony door shut. "You're staying outside until you can calm down!"

Usami straightened and sighed, tugging open the door easily, despite the fact that Misaki had been using all his strength to hold it closed. He stalked past Misaki to sit on the couch and grab the book off of the coffee table. Miskai felt a weird sort of unpleasantness gather in his stomach and went to finish hanging up the laundry to dry. When he was done, he found Usami still reading calmly. For some reason, Misaki found the scene unsettling, like a lion's stillness before it's strike.

"Um...Usagi-san," Misaki began.

"Hm?" Usami didn't even look up, just flipped the page.

"T-That is, what do you want for dinner?" Misaki smiled, but it was shaky and that odd feeling in his stomach had grown.

"Anything."

"Okay, then I'll just make some spicy curry."

"Don't put green peppers in it," Usami reminded him as Misaki went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"You'll be fine." Miskai prepared the curry hastily, following Usami's request for no green peppers reluctantly. He set two plates at the table and called Usami over. The two ate in silence until Usami headed upstairs.

Miskai stood quickly, catching at his sleeve. He had begun to feel queasy with the unsettling feeling that rolled through him. "Usagi-san..."

Usami turned. "Hm?"

"Are you upset with me?" Misaki asked quietly, his grip tightening with a trembling hand, "I can never really tell if I do something wrong, so please, just tell me if you're angry or anything."

Usami blinked in surprise and bent his head to press his lips to Misaki's lightly. He sat down on the steps, pulling Misaki into his lap and slipping a hand past the comfortable blue of the boy's t-shirt. Misaki felt heat rush to his face as their tongues met and yet he laced his fingers with the long fingers on Usami's free hand.

Before Misaki could say anymore, he felt Usami unbutton his shorts and slide them down just enough to touch his member. Misaki gasped and clutched the fabric of Usami's fancy button-up shirt, squeezing his eyes shut.

"How could I ever be truly upset at you?" Usami whispered, his teeth grazing the top of Misaki's ear. "Sometimes, you really are such a little brat."

Misaki opened his mouth to protest, but his shout was smothered with tongue and teeth and lips, the same tongue and teeth and lips that he had learned to accept some time ago.

_Nii-chan, what am I going to do? _Misaki thought in defeat as he sighed and their breath mingled and Misaki arched his back slightly with pleasure, _I have grown so used to Usagi-san doing pervy things to me! Who have I become?!_


End file.
